Realidad
by MittaM
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia. Las cosas que nos importan y nos hacen falta pueden ser tan importantes que nos despejan de la realidad que creemos segura y comprensible


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Antes de seguir, me gustaria aclarar que esta historia tiene Spoilers.

Para los que siguen el manga sabran que ha ocurrido un salto de tiempo en Bleach. Por lo que se ha visto hasta ahora Ichigo no tiene poderes, ni Rukia ni otros Shinigamis se han hecho presente, no se ha mencionado nada de Aizen, y fuera de las reapariciones de diversos personajes, nada mas importante fuera de esto.

A la fecha en la que escribi esto nada es seguro en cuanto a varias cosas, como son los poderes de Ichigo, quien es un nuevo personaje que aparecio (no recuerdo si mencionan su nombre) que al parecer sabe de Ichigo como Shinigami. No se sabe (aunque es obvio que ocurra) cuando Rukia aparesca. En fin, lo que quiero dejar dicho es que escribi esta historia en base al hecho de que el manga esta en lo que podria decirse un borron y cuenta nueva, donde muchas cosas podrian cambiar, para bien o para mal, sin tener que estar a tono con lo que ha pasado anteriormente. Lo cierto es que lo poco a lo que hago referencia del manga actualmente puede cambiar (y quizas asi ocurra) y no se refleje con la realidad. Es un riesgo que hay que tomar

En cuanto a la historia, tome una aproximacion vaga de narrativa, pues queria mantener un cierto nivel de incertidumbre y surrealismo, donde uno como lector tiene que completar las ideas o descripciones que faltan en base a su propia forma de pensar. Ese es el motivo por el que hice que Ichigo no hablara en esta oporunidad: Para que se sienta como si uno pudiese proyectarse a travez de el y entender lo que esta sintiendo o pensando. Asi mismo la percepcion de la realidad y el paso del tiempo se notaran un poco extraño, pero es importante para el contexto en el que cerre la historia. Eso fue lo que intente; ojala y sea de agrado para alguno.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Acondicionamiento**

El tiempo parecía pasar con mayor lentitud en las tardes últimamente. Desde el momento en que el sol empieza a descender hasta el crepúsculo de la noche los minutos se sienten como horas y las horas como una eternidad. Podía estar en la escuela, en el parque, en la calle o en su casa. No importaba donde, casi siempre ocurría, y empezaba a volverse casi una rutina. Había un momento específico en el día en que las cosas parecían irreales, casi como un sueño. Cuando ocurría no podía evitar llenarse de melancolía al pasar por su mente diversos recuerdos que parecían buscar una distracción al igual que el.

Ichigo pensó que debían ser poco más de las cinco de la tarde. Soltó un respiro de burla al recordarse que debió haberse dicho eso a si mismo hacia dos horas. Estaba un poco seguro de que había escuchado la hora exacta cuando salía del colegio, pero no le prestó mucha atención. De cualquier forma el día parecía hacerle creer que eran las cinco de la tarde: El sol empezaba a perder su intensidad amarilla, las sombras de los objetos empezaban a alargarse y la soledad en la calle se hacía más notoria.

Soledad. Ichigo pensaba mucho en esa sensación últimamente. No lo admitirá frente a los demás (e incluso a sí mismo) pero luego de la lucha contra Aizen y la pérdida de sus poderes, estaba seguro de lo que sentía era soledad. Quizás era por el hecho de que no volvería a ver a los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez podía ser porque se sentía en un nivel debajo de sus amigos que aun tenían poderes espirituales. Incluso era probable que extrañase ser el Shinigami que había sido, aun sin importar lo mucho que añoraba la vida de un joven común y corriente.

También podía ser que extrañara a Rukia.

Ichigo detuvo su caminata, mirando hacia el infinito de la calle que cruzaba frente a su casa. Parecía como si hubiese llegado en el momento exacto en que Rukia había llegado a su mente. Sin haberse dado cuenta Ichigo susurro el nombre de la chica con cierta tristeza, recordando la última vez que la vio frente a él, desvaneciéndose con una dulce sonrisa y una enorme profundidad en sus ojos. El recuerdo de aquel momento se sintió tan real que casi perdió el equilibrio de sus propios pies.

Camino hasta la puerta de su casa, teniendo la sensación de que no habría nadie dentro. Sus hermanas ya habían crecido, por lo que la casa duraba más horas solitaria que antes, como un hotel acogedor donde se reposa por unas horas para luego volver a salir. En ese preciso momento Ichigo quería estar solo, quizás recostarse en su cama hasta que le llegara el sueño y volver a clases el día siguiente, donde el día volvería a sentirse en su ritmo habitual.

Abrió la puerta y la ligera luz dentro del hogar hacia contraste con la fuerza del sol exterior. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo pudo sentir la paz de su tranquilo hogar, en un silencio tan profundo que parecía como si el propio lugar estuviese en un sueño placido. Subió las escaleras mientras confirmaba que su familia no estaba presente, aunque no sabía a qué hora habían salido.

Entro a su habitación y antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta sus ojos ya habían identificado a la figura que se encontraba frente a él. Su mano apretó con una brutal fuerza el pomo mientras el tamaño, la silueta y la posición le traían incontables sensaciones y recuerdos. Cuando pudo soltar la puerta sintió que tenía la mano entumecida y le sudaba ligeramente.

Rukia le sonrió ligeramente, como si ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que estaban a la misma distancia de cuando se vieron la última vez. Se notaba más tranquila que Ichigo, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos, muy diferentes a los de su último encuentro. Aun así, parecía que poder articular palabra alguna era igual de difícil que antes.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado de pie mirándola con intensidad. Si le dijesen que no tenia piernas lo creería pues no parecía sentirlas. Era como si estuviese en la nada, acompañado solamente con ella. En todo el día ella era lo único que se sentía como una presencia sin vida, y aunque no podía mostrarlo por su parálisis, Ichigo sentía que la felicidad le estallaría el pecho.

Con un paso que dio Rukia el mundo parecía volver un poco a la realidad. Empezó a acercarse con pasos cortos hacia Ichigo, mirándolo con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo a poco más de un metro se detuvo frente a él, como si hubiese llegado el turno de Ichigo de dar la otra mitad del recorrido.

-Hola Ichigo.

Las primeras palabras que escucho de la chica fueron suficientes para que Ichigo se derrumbara, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Intento con mucho esfuerzo no lastimarla con el abrazo, pero no estaba seguro al respecto, pues sentía que lo único que importaba en el mundo ahora mismo era tenerla en sus brazos. Cuando sintió que su abrazo fue correspondido suspiro de forma exhausta al sentir que tenía una burbuja de realidad que lo protegía de la soledad que lo había acompañado por tanto tiempo.

Se separo del abrazo y quedo frente a Rukia. Empezó a recorrer suavemente su rostro con los dedos mientras ella hacía lo mismo, como si hubiese viendo algo que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Como supuso en las veces que pensó en ella, Rukia no había cambiado en su aspecto. Tenía el mismo pelo, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, los mismos labios… Era tan hermosa como la recordaba, lo que hiso que Ichigo se riera repentinamente, estando seguro que debió parecer un tonto debido al gesto. Rukia solo se rio de regreso, contagiada por el acto.

Ichigo pestaño rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en su cama. Iba a intentar recordar cómo habían llegado ahí pero desistió de inmediato: Sabia que no tendría sentido como todas las demás veces que ha sentido que el tiempo está moviéndose en forma diferente, y no tenía la mas mínima importancia. De lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba mirando a Rukia a los ojos y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo calmándolo.

También se dio cuenta que intentaba hablar. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Un saludo, una expresión de afecto, un reproche, un sonido. Cualquier cosa le bastaría, pero no podía, no importa cuánto lo intento. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y la boca seca. Sus labios se abrían pero se cerraban inmediatamente. La impotencia de no poder decirle algo de las muchas emociones que sentía por dentro le dolía tanto que pensaba que iba a llorar. Sujeto la mano de Rukia en un arrebate de desesperación mientras sentía que le dolía la cabeza por la rabia.

-Está bien Ichigo –Dijo Rukia apretando su mano en retorno. Cuando Ichigo vio que sus ojos parecían llenarse de lagrimas sintió que se derretía por dentro –Te extrañe. Solo un poco, pero te extrañe.

Ichigo sonrió de forma tonta al escucharla decir una de las frases que quería decirle. La extrañaba tanto. No decírselo a sí mismo no lo volvía una mentira: En verdad la extraño tanto que se había vuelto insoportable. Tenerla a su lado era lo más grato que había tenido desde que consiguió la vida que "había deseado" hacía mucho tiempo, sin fantasmas, ni poderes, ni shinigamis…

Una vida sin ella.

Rukia se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en sus labios como si fuera lo más natural y correcto del mundo. Apoyo sus manos en sus hombros mientras intensificaba el gesto, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y obligándolo a que se recostara del espaldar de su cama.

Ichigo sintió el beso a flor de piel, perdiendo toda su fuerza al instante. Pensó que revivía una vieja emoción al sentir los labios de Rukia sobre los suyos pero se dio cuenta de que era mentira. Si bien estaba feliz y con la cabeza ligera, tenía una extraña sensación interna, como si su mente no fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, como si lo que estaba viviendo no estuviese pasando.

Sujeto el rostro de Rukia mientras la separo con delicadeza de su ser. Vio como sus labios estaban hinchados, sus mejillas rosadas y respiraba por la boca de forma agitada. Era como un sueño tenerla de esa forma frente a él, en el lugar perfecto, justo cuando más se sentía solo, cuando más la necesitaba.

Intento volver a articular palabra, pero fue en vano. La besaba de vez en vez para intentar reaccionar, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Cuando el desespero volvió a invadirlo Rukia le coloco un dedo sobre los labios, sin ejercerle fuerza alguna, pero deteniéndolo por completo. Al darse por vencido, Ichigo sintió lagrimas correr de sus ojos, incapaz de ser consolado aun con la sonrisa que Rukia le estaba dando, expresándole sin palabras que no había problema. Simplemente la extrañaba, y ella lo extrañaba a él.

…

Ya era de noche, y aunque su cuarto estaba oscuro, en la casa podían escucharse las voces de sus hermanas y su padre, conversando quizás de cómo les había ido en el día y cualquier otro tema que pudiese aparecer.

Ichigo se sentó sobre su cama, recordando con dificultad algunas partes del sueño, viendo como algunas escenas eran parecidas a los muchos otros sueños similares que había tenido, y otras completamente diferentes. El tiempo se movía normal en la realidad, pero para el todavía se sentía como si estuviese dentro de un sueño. El sentido de la realidad le había cambiado hacía mucho tiempo, y ya varias cosas no eran las mismas.

Pero lo mucho que la extrañaba, eso sí era una constante. Era algo que nunca cambiaba

Volvió a acostarse en su cama, pensando que mañana era otro día. Como las otras noches, se dio cuenta de lo triste que sonaba eso ahora.

Mañana era otro simple día

**Fin.**


End file.
